Conventional reusable beverage containers or servers generally comprise a cylindrical type vessel that may or may not have graphic images on their exterior surface or shell. Large beverage containers especially commercial hot beverage servers generally have a stainless steel protective outer shell. The shell has a dual function: to provide a protective covering for the internal components of the container (or the shell may also contain the liquid) and to provide a surface that is visually pleasing.
Application of this shell usually occurs during the manufacturing process. Once applied, it cannot easily be replaced if damaged, nor has it been commercially feasible to reprint any graphic images on the surface of the shell if they have become faded or altered through use. In both of these situations, the functionality of the shell to shield the inner components (or to contain a liquid) is usually not compromised. Instead, it is the visual appearance of the shell that has become undesirable.
Metal shells are the traditional materials of choice. Metal shells are easily manufactured and integrated into the great variety of beverage containers and especially hot beverage servers. These shells provide adequate impact resistance, but when the metal deforms, it does not return to its original shape. Consequently, the aesthetic value of the shell, and hence the container, diminishes.
While the appearance of personal beverage containers is generally not an important factor in their usability, commercial settings create a need for visually appealing accessories. In commercial settings, the image and the ability of that image to convey a message are often just as important as the ability of the item to function properly. Consequently, when the visual image of a commercial container or server no longer conveys the intended message nor provides the intended function, the container is often cannibalized or a replacement container is obtained. While accomplishing the goals of the business, such a practice can be expensive and time consuming.
Therefore, a need exists to have a method for restoring the exterior surface or shell of a reusable beverage container or server whereby a new protective skin will enhance the container's ability to withstand everyday use without losing its aesthetic qualities. The need also exists to refurbish the exterior surface or shell such a container so that desirable graphic images or patterns can permanently be displayed without fear of degradation. Similarly, a need also exists to provide a method for permanently applying customizable graphic images to the exterior surface or shell of commercially produced, reusable beverage containers. In addition, a process and product meeting these needs must be inexpensive and easy to carry out--the application of the product preferably performed by the possessor of the container.